Shikamarus love
by Sarah16WV
Summary: This story is mainly about Shikamaru falling in love with Temari. There are alot of other couples in the story too. This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Rated T for language. 12 Chapters so far but dont worry its far from over.
1. Rude Awakining revised

Chapter One

Rude awakening 

"Shikamaru get your lazy ass up for breakfast" came an angry voice from the kitchen. Shikamaru rolled over and took a good look at his alarm clock. It read 6:01 a.m. He yawned and noticed his father leaning against his bedroom door. He smirked at Shikamaru guessing what he was about to say.

"Why did you marry that crazy woman" Shikamaru asked as he sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. "Who even needs to be up this early?"

"She has her moments" he said as he walked out the door "Now hurry up."

Shikamaru stretched and yawned again. He dragged himself out of bed and lazily walked over to his closet. He got out his usual outfit; chuunin vest, black net shirt with green out line, and black pants with a lot of pockets.

XxxxxxxX

"Where is that boy of ours? Breakfast is cold. He needs to learn to pick up the pace and get his ass down here on time" yelled Shikamaru's mother loud enough so every one on the street could hear her clearly.

"Do you really have to talk that loud mom?" asked Shikamaru as he walked lazily into the kitchen with a finger in each ear.

"You're late again. Now hurry up! Sit down so we can eat" Shikamaru's big sister Nomi yelled.

_Why do I go though this every morning? First mom wakes me up really early. Then sister yells at me for being late. I guess I'll never understand women._ Shikamaru sighed and kneeled down to the table.

"Having a bad morning" asked Shikamaru's father smiling.

Nomi was six years older than her brother who was 16. She was probably just as smart and just as lazy as he was. She was about 5' 6", but the heals she always wore made her much taller looking. Nomi was wearing her ambu outfit and had the mask on top of the head so she could eat. She had long black hair that would probably go down to her waist if she didn't have it up in a bun. For being a Nara she was really pretty. She must have gotten that from their mother. Nomi always had a smile on her face even when she was mad. This bothered most people.

XxxxxxxX

There was a knock on the door and Shikamaru's father went to answer it. "Nomi your boyfriend is here" they heard him say in a confused voice from the main hallway. Nomi blushed and glanced at her brother who had a surprised look on his face and her mother who hadn't even looked up.

"Hmm I didn't know you had a boyfriend sis" Shikamaru said looking at his sister very confused. Her face was blood red.

Then the kitchen door opened and their father walked in followed by Umino, Iruka. Iruka was holding a vase of flowers and smiling at Nomi. "Iruka sensei is your boyfriend" Shikamaru said looking at his sister now in disbelief.

"Y-yes h-he is" she said looking at her mother to see what she thought about this.

_This is all going horribly wrong. Why is he here I thought he understood that I hadn't told my family about him yet. What is mother thinking? She hasn't said a word. She hasn't even looked away from her food. Is she not surprised that I have a boyfriend._

"I was getting ready to tell you that I have a boyfriend" She said her blush slowly starting to fade away.

"I guess I showed up at the wrong time" Iruka said scratching the back of his head. He walked around the table to wear Nomi was sitting and handed her the flowers. "Happy Valentines Day Nomi"

XxxxxxxX

Shikamaru was walking down a busy street on his way to work at the academy. He was thinking about what had happened in his kitchen that morning and why his sister was so shy about this whole boyfriend stuff.

_Wait what am I thinking I wouldn't have told_ _them about my relationship either if I ever have one. _He sighed.

An Anbu member suddenly dropped in front of him, but he was so used to this that he didn't even take a notice in him until he pulled out a mission scroll marked s rank.

_I knew today would be a drag_

Before the ninja left he said "Hokage Tsunade sama would like to see you before you leave on the mission." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. He put the scroll in a pocket not even reading it and put his hands in the front pockets of his pants. Then he felt two arms rap around him from behind and a voice he recognized too well said "OH Yeah! Your going on the mission too! Aren't you so exsited? I am."

He took his hand out of his pockets, removed her arms from his neck, and turned around to face Ino, but to his surprise Naruto, Hinata, Choji, Shino, Sakura, and Sasuke were also standing behind him.

_Maybe this whole mission thing won't be that bad after all._

_XxxxxxxX_

In the Hokage's office stood two Anbu guards and a very pissed Tsunade. "Where are those lazy ass kids. They should be here by now. This is a very important mission" She was screaming and throwing things every where the guards had to duck many time as things such as chairs, lamps and mail openers were thrown not at them on purpose but in their direction.

As the eight teens walked towards the Hokage tower they heard her screaming so they decided they better run before she came out to look for them.

_Oh no I am about to get my ass chewed out by a woman for the third time today._ Shikamaru sighed and told the others to pick up the pace.

XxxxxxxX

Tsunade finally calmed down after about ten minutes of screaming at them for being late. All eight of them sweat dropped when she smiled at them. They were standing in front of where her desk should have been if she hadn't tossed it out the window about 15 minutes prier.

"Ex-excuse me T-tsunade Sama but w-why have you c-called us h-here and not K-kiba-kun as well?" Hinata asked in her usual stuttering voice.

"Well he would be here as well but he went on a mission yesterday with his big sister." Tsunade Sama said smiling sweetly at Hinata.

"What is this dumb mission about anyway" asked Shikamaru in his laziest voice.

"What none of you have even read the mission scrolls yet? Why do you think I write them? For my health" Tsunade Sama yelled. All eight teens sweat dropped and pulled out their s-ranked mission scrolls as quickly as possible.

Shikamaru untied the black ribbon and watched it drop to the floor. Then he slowly opened up the scroll and read it to himself.

Mission Details:

Information: Hidden Sound Nin attacking Sunagakure

Retrieve: Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara of the desert

Dispatch: A-S-A-P

Mission rules: Bring them safely to Konoha and kill any sound nin that try to stop you

Companions: 8 chuunin Choji, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino (Kiba too if he gets back from his mission before you leave)

**Mission by Fifth Hokage Tsunade Sama **

"Any questions" Tsunade asked glancing at each of them. _I hope none of them have any questions._

"Oh, oh Granny Tsunade I have a really important question" said Naruto waving his hand and the scroll franticly.

Tsunade sighed and said "What is it Naruto? I thought I told you to stop calling me granny.

Naruto smiled his usual great smile and said pointing to part of the mission scroll "What does asap mean?" Every one in the room sweat dropped even Tsunade's pet pig.

"Naruto you really are clueless aren't you" yelled Sakura hitting him on the head with her rolled up scroll.

"It is A-S-A-P not asap you dumb ass" added Ino.

"Naruto, you're a loser" Sasuke said in his dry apathetic voice.

"Sasuke, you're so cool" Ino said admiring Sasuke.

"I-it's ok N-naruto kun that's wh-what I thought at f-first too" said Hinata.

_Not really, but I'll just let him think that to make him feel better. _Hinata blushed dark purple.

Naruto looked at Hinata with a very puzzled expression.

"Ok, ok Get the hell out of my office and you have one hour to get all your supplies needed and meet me at the Western gate. If you're late I'll kill you!" Tsunade said with a sick smile on her face. Two seconds later there was no one left in the office but her, her pig, and two scared looking guards cleaning up after her tantrum.

Author notes: this is all I have for the first chapter I know its short the second chapter will come out soon.

People that have helped me with this fanfic are

Anna Aurela they helped a lot you should read their fanfic Destiny's choice its really good

The other person who helped was

Anime/Manga Fanatic they helped just a little but I still appreciate it you should also read their fanfic Blood of the Cherry Blossom

Thanks for reading plz review I would love to hear what you have to say good or bad


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: All the first eight sections are happening at the same time. Just to let you know.

Chapter Two

Prep for the Mission

Shikamaru was walking down a road. His hands in pockets head in the clouds. He was heading home to get ready for the mission.

When he got home His mom asked "Why are you home so early are you felling sick?"

Shikamaru just shuck his head and tossed her the mission scroll. Then he walked down the hall to his room. He took his backpack out from under a pill of papers on his desk. Then he looked around his messy room for things he needed to take with him.

"Why is Tsunade sama sending eight chuunin on a very dangerous s ranked mission?" Shikamaru's mother asked standing in his door way.

"Don't ask me. I wasn't paying much attention anyway" Shikamaru said walking over to his mother and taking the scroll she had in her hand. He rolled it back up and stuck it in a pocket on his vest.

"I'll go down to the market and get you some food for your mission, if you like." His mom said.

"No mom it's fine. I'm sure Choji will have enough food to last months" He said with all small smile on his face. His mom smiled back at him and left the room.

_For once she didn't yell at me. This is strange. It must have something to do with Nomi getting a boyfriend. Oh well. Women are so hard to understand._

Shikamaru finished gathering his stuff and walked out the door, only after saying goodbye to his mother and giving her a hug. Then he started walking slowly to the western gate. He had thirty minutes to get there so why rush. Like he would anyway.

XxxxxxxX

Naruto walked from the hokage's office all the way to his small apartment wondering still what A-S-A-P meant. After all that time of people yelling at him for his stupid question nobody even bothered to answer it.

Naruto realized he was standing in front of his door, so he quickly searched his pockets for his key. He opened the door and grabbed the bag sitting on the floor right next to the door. Naruto was always ready for missions.

Now he just had to fill his stomach before he left the village. He locked the door back and ran to his favorite place in town Ichiraku noodle bar.

"Old man make me some ramen" Naruto said grinning as he ran in and took a seat at the counter. The old man turned around and gave Naruto a big smile.

Naruto ate six bowls of ramen. He could have eaten more but he knew he would be late. So he paid the man and ran out of the store towards the west gate.

XxxxxxxX

Ino walked to her house thinking mainly of boys. Her biggest crush right now had moved from Sasuke to Shikamaru. She gave up on Sasuke because she could tell he liked Sakura even though Sakura couldn't.

She walked into her house which was also a garden shop and down a hall that led to her room. She packed all her stuff up and went back to the main part of the store to wait for Sakura. Sakura and she had become good friends again but they still got in fights sometimes over boys.

While she waited she told her mom goodbye and gave her baby sister Lulu a big hug.

XxxxxxxX

Sakura was thinking about how glad she was to be going on a mission with all her friends again. Then she realized she had walked down the wrong road, so she turned around and walked strait into Sasuke.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sasuke. I should really pay more attention to were I'm going." Sakura said. Then she smiled and blushed. Sasuke acted like he didn't hear her and walked of.

_How weird I thought he lived in the opposite side of town. Oh well, he must be shopping down here._

She turned back around and started home again. When she finally got there she ran up stairs to get ready. Then she realized she had not eaten all day so she yelled down stairs for her mom to make her a sandwich.

"What kind bologna or ham and cheese?" her mom asked from the kitchen.

Inner Sakura: _Why does she ask so many dumb questions?_

"Anything will be fine mom just hurry up I have to go soon"Sakura yelled as she started throwing random things in her bag.

Soon she was finished and ran down stairs, grabbed the sandwich from her mom's hands, gave her a kiss, and ran out the door. She really did not want to be late for this mission. Then she went to Ino's house and they ran together to the west gates.

XxxxxxxX

Sasuke was fallowing Sakura down a road. He was really hoping she wouldn't turn around and ketch him spying on her.

When he was younger he hated Sakura, but now he felt love for her. He realized he was walking way to close to Sakura, but it was too late. She turned around and he ran right into her. She started to apologize to him but he just kept walking. He was very embarrassed. If she would have looked at his face she would have been able to tell he was slightly blushing.

_I am the one that should have been apologizing. Man, I love the sound of her voice. _

Then he realized he needed to get ready for his mission. He hoped it would be long just for an excuse to spend every moment with Sakura. He turned around and ran for his small apartment on the other side of town almost running into Sakura for a second time.

XxxxxxxX

Choji took his time to get to his house since it was really close to the west gates. He already knew every thing he was going to bring most of what had to do with food.

His mom helped him pack one bag full of food while another one he packed with clothes, weapons, money, and exedra.

Then he ate a big four course lunch to wait for his best friend Shikamaru to arrive and plus because he was hungry. (Like always)

Shikamaru got there and they both walked together to the gate. Choji was eating a bag of barbeque potato chips, and Shikamaru was gazing up at the clear blue sky.

XxxxxxxX

Hinata went home quickly to tell her father that she had gotten a S ranked mission. Her last S ranked mission was hailed miserably. It had left her in the hospital for three months. Naruto had visited her every day in those months. She loved every minute of it, except for the pain from her wounds.

"Father T-tsunade sama gave me a-another S ranked m-mission" Hinata said walking out into the garden were her father and Neji were sparing.

He took the paper from his daughter and read it out loud so Neji could hear it too. Then he rolled it back up and handed it back to her.

"You better go get ready Hinata and you better not just get in the way this time" He said looking at his daughter sternly.

"Y-yes father I won't l-let you down" she called while running to her bed room to pack. When she finished she ate a little something and waited at the front door until she say Naruto passing. Naruto always went this way to the west gate. She finally saw him coming and ran up to him.

"Hello N-naruto kun may I w-walk with you" she said in her shy voice.

XxxxxxxX

Shino didn't have to go home because he already had his traveling bag, because he just got back from a mission.

So, he went to his favorite training spot to train. He trained for about thirty minutes. Then he started to walk to the west gate

XxxxxxxX

Tsunade was waiting impatiently for the eight teens to show up. She was walking back if forth in front of the gates. The guards were wondering what she was doing, but were afraid to ask in fear of what she might do to them.

She finally saw Choji and Shikamaru walking down a street. Then Shino appeared right in front of Tsunade. About ten minutes later they could see Hinata and Naruto coming up a road. Naruto had his hands behind his head grinning at Hinata who looked very happy.

"What are up with you two" asked Tsunade looking at the teens puzzling.

"Oh, nothing much you" Naruto said sarcastically. Then he turned back to grinning at Hinata. Tsunade Looked over to Hinata for the answer to there strange behavior.

She smiled for the first time she said something without stuttering "Naruto asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

Choji choked on a potato chip, Tsunade and Shikamaru just stared, and Shino didn't really care so he did what he always did just be quiet. Then Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke joined the group.

"what did we miss?" asked Ino.

"These two are going out now" said Shikamaru pointing at Naruto and Hinata. Hinata just blushed and looked at Ino.

_Why can't I have enough courage to ask out Sakura? I need to ask Naruto for help._

"Ok, enough of that you all need to get on with the mission. Since there is no elite ninja going with you Shikamaru will be the leader. When you get to Sunagakure go to the Kazekage tower, but don't be seen. Then instead of going up the stairs go to the back of the tower and there should be a door that's were you will find the Kazekage and his three children hiding.

"Wait just a minute I thought that Orochimaru killed that Kazekage before he attacked Konoha." said Naruto very confused now.

"Yes we thought he was killed to but that was just a decoy person. The Kazekage knew what Orochimaru was planning to do so he got a guy that looked just like him to pose as the Kazekage. What he didn't know was that he was going to then use the sand ninjas to attack Konoha." said Tsunade

"Oh, well that explains a lot." said Sakura

"The Kazekage will explain more now hurry up and leave" Tsunade said pushing the bunch of teens out of the walls of the city and into the woods.

Then they started to jump though the trees. Naruto and Hinata were holding hands. Tsunade watched the group until they were out of sight. Then she turned around and walked back into the city.

"Be safe"

XxxxxxxX

Authors notes: I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys lol

If you have any questions plz ask ill try to answer at the best of my ability


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes:** I need more ideas for my fanfic if you have any plz share

**Chapter Three**

**The Beginning of a long mission**

They had been running though the woods for a good five hours, when Shikamaru told them to stop and set up camp. They set up a three roomed Konoha tent. It had three doors to the out side one for each section. There were no doors on the inside leading from one room to another. Then Naruto and Choji went out to gather fire wood. When they got back Sasuke used one of his fire ball jutsus to set the wood on fire. They got eight stones and set them around the campfire. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino went to a near by stream and got three buckets of water to cook with and fill canteens up with.

Then when they were finished they all sat around the campfire. Naruto sat beside Hinata and they talked quietly to each other. Beside Hinata sat Ino and Sakura and they were talking loudly together and laughing. Next sat Choji and Shikamaru they weren't talking but Shikamaru was roasting marshmallows for Choji. Then there was Shino and Sasuke who really didn't talk much so they were often left out. Sasuke was sitting across from Sakura so he could stare at her throw the flame. Shino was just sitting there watching bugs fly in and out of a small whole in his arm.

_Sakura looks so pretty when she smiles. The flames dancing shadows makes her face look even more beautiful._ Sasuke sighed and looked away from her for just a moment.

Then he heard Sakura's giggle and looked back to see she was staring back at him. Then he looked down. _Is she smiling at me?_ Sasuke looked again and this time she was gone.

He felt something poke his shoulder. He turned slowly to see Sakura standing behind him smiling. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Sasuke and Sakura. Even Shino was interested. Then Sakura started to walk towards the stream and motioned him to follow. Sasuke was very confused and happy at the same time. He waited a few seconds before he got up to make sure he was seeing right.

XxxxxxxX

When he got to the stream he saw her sitting on a rock near the water. He walked over and sat beside her. He didn't say a word he just looked at the water, so did she. It seemed like hours past and he started to wonder why she wanted him to come here with her alone if she wasn't going to do anything.

Then she turned and looked at him and smiled. She found his hand near hers and held it. Then he turned to look at her.

"Why did you want me to come here with you anyway" He asked without thinking. She looked away from him again.

_Man why do I have to be so stupid. I probably hurt her feelings._ But then he realized she was still holding his hand so he moved closer to her.

She felt his warm breath on her cheek and turned to face him again. When she did there lips met and her eyes widened. She blushed and moved a little away from him.

Inner Sakura: _Hell yea I kissed Sasuke. Yessss in your faces Sasuke fans._

"The reason I wanted to come here with you is, is because well um…" Sakura couldn't finish what she was about to say because Sasuke had pulled her close to him. Then he whispered "I know I love you too." softly in her ear.

Sakura's emerald eyes shot wider than ever. Then he touched her face and they looked at each other for a long time.

XxxxxxxX

Then he stood up and turned to her. She also stood up. Then they walked slowly back to camp. When they got there every one stopped talking again and looked to see Sasuke and Sakura walking together hand in hand.

They returned to there places at the slowly dieing campfire and the talk rose up again though Sasuke and Sakura didn't join in. They just sat there on opposite sides and stared at each other smiling.

Finally it was getting close to time to go to sleep.

Ino, Hinata, and Sakura shared the middle section. Sasuke and Naruto shared the one closest to the stream. Shikamaru, Choji and Shino shared the room on the other side of the girls' room.

XxxxxxxX

"Sakura if you don't mind me asking what did you and Sasuke do anyway?" asked Ino as she was getting into a sleeping bag.

Sakura who was still if her own little world just smiled and said "Um… nothing really he just told me that he loved me too" she sighed and rolled over to look at Ino.

Ino smiled _I am ten times prettier than Sakura and Hinata and a still don't have a fucken boyfriend. What in the hell am I doing wrong._

"I am really happy for you Sakura" said Hinata smiling at Sakura. Ino and Sakura looked at Hinata in surprise.

"Hinata you didn't stutter not even once" said Ino in amazement.

Hinata blushed and said "I guess since I know that Naruto like me for who I am I am not shy or nerves any more."

"Oh, well good, your voice is very pretty when you don't stutter, Hinata." said Sakura smiling at Hinata. Hinata blushed even more and rolled over to face the wall of the room with Naruto and Sasuke on the other side.

(Mean while in the Section right next to them, two boys by the names of Naruto and Sasuke were listening to every word they were saying.)

XxxxxxxX

"Wow, Hinata has really changed!" said Sasuke as he walked away from that side of the tent so the girls wouldn't hear him.

"Hey what did you and Sakura really do down there anyway? I know it was more than Sakura said because you were gone for a good twenty minutes." Asked Naruto. He was looking at Sasuke who was standing facing the wall.

"We were only gone for twenty minutes?" asked Sasuke turning around to face Naruto.

"Yes, that's all. Now answer my fucken question" commanded Naruto.

"Ok, ok. First when I got there she was sitting on a rock so I sat beside her. We sat like that for a long time. She held my hand and I got closer to her. She turned to face me and we sort of kissed. Then I told her that I loved her and we came back. That's all." Said Sasuke. As he crawled under his sleeping bag to go to sleep.

"Oh, ok, I thought… never mind" said Naruto. He rolled over and faced the wall were he new Hinata was lying just on the other side. He could see her out line through the material that served as a wall. He reached out and touched her. She moved but then realized it was Naruto and moved closed to the wall, and so did Naruto.

XxxxxxxX

Shikamaru sighed as he got into his sleeping bag. Choji turned around and faced him.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" asked Choji with a worried look on his face.

"There's only one single girl left and three single guys. Not including Kiba because he is not here. I am afraid Ino will ask me out and I don't know what to say. I don't really like the girl. She's not my type."

Shino spoke for the first time on the whole mission "I'm not single." He said in his usual deep voice. He turned over and faced Shikamaru and Choji. He still had his sunglasses on.

"Huh what do you mean your not single. I have never seen you with a girl before except Ino, Hinata, Sakura and I now well enough you would never go out with Ino" said Choji.

"I am having an arranged marriage" said Shino.

"Oh well sorry let me rephrase that then. One single girl and two single guys excluding Kiba" said Shikamaru.

Then all way quite

XxxxxxxX

Even though Shikamaru is a lazy ass, he was the first one to wake up the next morning. Next Sakura and Hinata were up and the three of them went down to the stream to catch fish for breakfast.

When they got back Naruto and Shino had went off to get some more wood and Sasuke had started a fire with the leftover wood. Ino helped Hinata and Sakura prepare the fish. Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke started to take down the giant tent. After Naruto and Shino built up the fire more they also helped take down the three roomed tent.

When the fish was finally finished cooking Shikamaru gave each person one fish and gave Choji the left over one because he knew Choji needed to eat more food than the rest of them.

After they finished eating the three girls went down to the stream to freshen up. Then the boys went when the girls came back. After that they packed up the remaining things and left

XxxxxxxX

They were no longer in the Fire Country. The forest had ended leaving them walking across a rocky desert of the Wind Country.

"Oh my gosh, its hotter than hell out here" complained Naruto releasing Hinata's hand to block the sun out of his face.

"Oh Naruto shut the hell up we're all hot" yelled Ino kicking Naruto in the shin.

"Ok, guys cut it out your wasting energy" said Shikamaru in his lazy voice.

_All we need is a pissed off girl. _Shikamaru sighed and said "Sunagakure is about four miles away we need to pick up the speed if we are going to make it before the sun goes down." Then he put the map away and started walking a little faster.

"Oi, Shikamaru" said Naruto as he started running fast even though his shin was killing him. _For a girl Ino sure does kick fucken hard._

Sakura and Sasuke were at the back of the group holding hand and whispering to each other. Sasuke wished he could be alone with her again but he knew he probably wouldn't get a chance until after this mission. So he just held her hand and they all started running to ketch up with Naruto and Hinata who were a good fifty feet ahead of them.

"Slow down you idiot Naruto. We are not supposed to be seen." Sasuke yelled out to his best friend.

"Naruto, I think we should slow down and wait for the others to catch up with us" said Hinata starting to run out of breath. Naruto nodded his head and started to slow down. Soon they were stopped and they decided to sit down one a nearby rock formation and wait for the others to come.

XxxxxxxX

"I think we should be there in another hour" said Shikamaru putting his map away and looking at his tired friends.

Naruto was caring a sleeping Hinata on his back. Ino and Sakura were walking together barely holding each other up. Choji was eating a bag of mini cupcakes. Sasuke and Shino both had there hands in their pockets walking side by side. Shikamaru waited for them to catch up with him before he also put his hands in his pockets and walked lazily beside Sasuke.

XxxxxxxX

It was starting to get dark and they could see the ruined gates of Sunagakure coming up. Shikamaru motioned them to hide behind a big rock. Then they heard two pairs of footsteps walking on the red brick path they were just on. Two very familiar voices could be heard from were the eight chuunin sat.

_I know those voices; it's Kin and Zaku from the chuunin exams._ _Oh, there sound nin, we need to get out of here before they spot us and report it to Orochimaru. _Shikamaru quickly motioned for every one to be quite.

They snuck rock to rock until they all reached the ruined gates of Sunagakure. Then they entered the gates undetected and moved in the shadows of the empty town toward the only building left untouched by the war; the Kazekage tower.

When they all got there Shikamaru was about to go up the stairs when he remembered what the Hokage had told them so they circled the tower and found no door. So Sasuke pushed on the wall in the back of the tower. They heard a voice whisper from inside

"_who are you."_

**Author notes**: So what do you guys think? I need more people to review for me. I don't even care if you tell me my fanfic sux. That's just your opinion.

Lol but I hope you don't think that I've tried really hard to make a good fanfic. I know it is impossible for every one to like it of course. :D

Review plz


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Meeting the Kazekage**

Sasuke jumped away from the wall in surprise. He then looked at his friends to make sure they heard it to. They were all looking wide eyed at the wall except Naruto who missed it and was just looking confused at the others. Then Shikamaru walked up to the wall.

"We are ninjas sent here from Konoha to retrieve the Kazekage's three children. Now, who the hell are you" said Shikamaru in a semi formal voice.

"Oh, we have been waiting for you please come in before you are spotted by those damn sound Nin" said a commanding voice.

Then the sand at there feet moved away and a stair case appeared. They walked down them and opened a door leading to a dark room.

The room was cold. There were two Sand Nin guards sitting in the room. On the opposite side of the room there were two doors side by side. With all of the eight teens and the guards it the tiny room it was cramped.

One of the guards walked to one door and told them to follow. They were walking down a dimly lit hallway. The guard opened a door and they all walked into a bed room. Nine beds with a small table in between each lined one wall of the room. There was also a desk in the room. The floor was dark green carpet and the walls were off white along with the ceiling.

"The Kazekage will meet with you tomorrow morning. This is where you all will be staying. The bathroom is strait across the hall" the guard said and left the room closing the door behind him.

"What the hell this place is big enough. Why didn't they give us our own rooms" Ino said throwing herself on a random bed.

"I wonder why there are nine beds" said Sakura counting the beds again.

"One was for Kiba kun" said Hinata

"I wish Kida was here he always makes things more interesting" said Naruto as he sat on the bed nearest the door.

Shino walked across the room and sat on the last bed. Hinata jumped on the bed beside Naruto. Then the rest of the ones standing found a bed.

Soon every one was fast asleep. Naruto was sleeping closest to the door, Hinata beside him, No one between Hinata and Ino, Sakura beside Ino, Sasuke next to her, and then came Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino.

XxxxxxxX

"Get up you lazy teens" said an older lady walking into the room pushing a cart of food. The smell instantly woke up Choji who ran over to the lady and hugged her.

"Ok, every one has a set on the floor and this nice young man will give you a tray of food" said the old lady smiling at Choji.

Every one walked lazily over to the middle of the floor. Choji quickly gave every one food so he could start eating his own. Then the older lady left to deliver food to other people.

"What the hell. Why do we have to eat on this stupid floor" complained Ino as she opened her tray to see some kind of sand country breakfast dish.

"Aww I wanted roman not this nasty looking stuff' said Naruto pushing the tray away from him.

"It's ok, really Naruto, just try it" said Hinata taking another bite of her food.

"Hey, Naruto, if your not going to finish that then you can always give it to me" said Choji just finishing his and looking at Naruto's hungrily.

"Naruto you better eat and get some strength because you never know what troublesome things are in store today" said Shikamaru sighing just thinking about it.

"Ok, ok fine I'll try it but if I don't like it I'm giving it to Choji" said Naruto taking his tray back.

"Hey Naruto is it any good" asked Sasuke pushing the food around on his tray.

"Just eat it, gosh your so picky" said Sakura elbowing him in the ribs.

"It … great try… Sasuke" said Naruto with a stuffed mouth.

"Hm…figures" said Shino taking a bit of his food.

XxxxxxxX

Everyone had taken a shower and was sitting around in their room waiting for someone to show up to tell them what to do or were to go.

"Oh my god, we have been waiting around here for ever. Sasuke what time is it" complained Sakura who was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling in boredom.

"It's five minutes till noon" said Sasuke glancing at his watch on his wrist.

"I'm going to go to that room we came from last night and ask if they remember we're still here" said Naruto stomping towards the door in frustration.

As soon as he got to the door it opened and there stood the Kazekage himself looking sternly at Naruto. Naruto took a few steps back so the Kazekage could enter the room.

"Please come with me to my office so we can discus this mission" the Kazekage said and motioned for them to follow.

He led them down the same hallway they had went down the previous night. Then he opened the door that lead to the small dark room with the two guards. He opened the second door to reveal a staircase going downward. When the all reached the bottom of the stairs they were in a hallway similar to the other but more fancy. They walked to the very end were two more guards stood in front of a large door.

"Father, when are we …"asked a girl from her bedroom door who looked shocked to see a bunch of teens in her house.

"This is one of my children you will be protecting" said the Kazekage looking at the girl who still had a shocked expression on her face.

"But sir, she looks perfectly capable to take care of herself" said Naruto looking at the girls strong looking arms.

_If she kicked or hit me it would probably hurt worse than Ino_ Naruto shuttered just thinking about it.

"**Don't talk about me right in front of my face" **screamed the girl as she slammed the door.

"Women" said Shikamaru under his breath.

Ino heard him and hit him hard on the shoulder. He just looked at her in bewilderment and held his arm in pain.

The guards moved away from the door and every one walked in to the office. There were eight chairs sat up in front of the desk. The Kazekage sat down behind the desk and motioned for everyone else to sit as well.

XxxxxxxX

"First off, I would like to thank you all for risking your lives to come here. Now, The only reason I need you to help escort my children to Konoha is because, Gaara is very ill and very weak right now." The Kazekage sighed and continued "After the Akatsuki Organization extracted Shukaku (one tailed raccoon dog) from Gaara's body he has been sick."

"But shouldn't he be dead" asked Naruto who would know of course since he also had a demon inside of him.

"Gaara was revived by a person by the name of Chiyo-baa-sama. Who risked her own life and died" said the Kazekage shaking his head sadly.

"Will Gaara be able to walk or will he have to be carried" questioned Shikamaru who was really hoping he could walk.

"Oh good question… I am guessing he can probably walk but if he can't I'm sure Kankuro and Temari can help him" said the Kazekage.

Then he rang a bell and the two guards came in. They walked up to the desk and waited for orders.

"Go get Temari and Kankuro. Don't worry about getting Gaara he needs his strength to leave the village tonight" said the Kazekage instructing the two guards.

XxxxxxxX

Two teens older than the ones from Konoha emerged in the office door way. On was a female with blonde hair put up in four ponytails. She was wearing a simple short white dress with back shorts and black sandals. She carried a giant fan on here back. The other was a male. He had purple paint on his face and he was wearing a black hooded jumpsuit. He had a puppet on his back. They walked over to their father's desk and stood beside him.

"This is my oldest child Temari and this is my oldest son Kankuro" said the Kazekage pointing to his children.

"Father we have already meet them before so there's no need to intrados us" whispered Temari in her father's ear.

"Oh why didn't you say so? Were did you meet" asked the Kazekage looking up at his daughter.

"We met at the Chuunin exams a few years ago" said Temari looking at here brother to make sure she was correct. He nodded and smiled.

"Ok, since you all already know each other this is great. You will leave as soon as it is dark tonight." He paused to make sure every one was paying attention.

Then he continued "Do not walk on the main road and do not take any trails in the woods. It will take you more time to get back then it did to get here. Go slowly and carefully. Do you understand" asked the Kazekage looking at the teens in front and beside him.

They all nodded. Then they were excused.

Author notes: This is all I've got so far you like it?

Please review I need to know what you think

I'll update as soon as possible


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes: I haven't got very many reviews. Only like four or something. I really want you all to tell me what you think.

Any way on with the story

XxxxxxxxX

**Chapter Five**

**The dinner party**

The eight teens were on there way back from the Kazekage's office. They walked up the stairs and into the little dark room.

"You guys are still sitting here? Do you ever get a break" asked Hinata in a concerned voice.

There was no answer. Naruto walked up to on of them. He lifted up the guard's hat.

"I think he is sleeping" said Naruto turning around to face his friends with a smirk on his face.

Then they all walked quietly out of the room and down the hallway to their room. They packed up all their stuff to get ready for the trip home

XxxxxxxX (meanwhile)

"Father are you sure these kids can help us get Gaara safely away" asked Temari very worriedly.

"I can tell they all have different talents and work very good together. Don't you worry dear, I'm sure he will be safe" said the Kazekage trying to reinsure his daughter.

"Yea I know they all have great talents, but I'm still worried for Gaara" said Temari.

"You know their talents? What are they" asked the Kazekage "Hokage just said they had talent but she didn't tell me what they were."

"Well, the lazy one Shikamaru, he can manipulate shadows and control people with them" she said remembering when she had to fight against him in the chuunin exams.

"Sasuke is an Uchiha. He has his clan's special bloodline trait, the sharingan" she said remembering seeing him use it a few times.

"The quite boy, Shino, uses bugs as weapons" she said this remembering the time he used them against the Sand Nin in the preliminary round.

"The girl Hinata was weak when I saw her fight, but she looks stronger now. She also has a bloodline trait. This one is the Byakugan" said Temari remembering how strong her attacks were.

"Lets see…yes, Naruto seems to be the strongest and the weakest. He actually defeated Gaara once. He will never give up that's his main talent, but I am pretty sure that Naruto is the carrier of Kyuubi" she said trying to remember that horrible day.

"Wait, you think that boy Naruto holds the Nine-tail" said her father. "Sorry please continue.

"Ok, next there's the pink haired girl Sakura, she is not that special. I guess her talents would be her smarts and her excellent chakra control" she said trying to think of a time she saw Sakura fighting.

"The chubby boy Choji, well the battle I saw him in was only like one minute so I don't know his full potential. Of what I saw he can inflate himself and roll around like a bolder" Temari said sweatdroping.

"And last there is the boy crazy girl, Ino; she can do the mind transfer jutsu. Which can be very dangerous" said Temari now out of breath from talking so much.

"Very interesting" said the Kazekage rubbing his chin "Now go finish packing. It will be night fall in a few hours.

Temari left the room quietly and returned to her own room to pack.

XxxxxxxX

"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara would like you all to join them for dinner in Gaara's room tonight" said the old lady who pushed the cart.

"Oh, how nice of them" said Ino who seemed very happy for some odd reason.

"Yes, Temari said to be down stair in ten minutes or you would be yelled at" said the lady before she closed the door.

_Temari sounds like my mother. I really don't want to make a bad impression so…_"I'm leaving now" said Shikamaru as he opened the door.

Every one fallowed him to Gaara's room. Kankuro was standing out side the door waiting for them.

He smiled and said "you made it just in time. Temari isn't here yet"

Kankuro opened the door to Gaara's room. The room was huge and fancy. There was a large table in the center of the room set for eleven. There was a large bed in one corner. Gaara was sitting on a small couch in the far corner of the room. The floor was hardwood and the walls were tan. There was a large chandler above the table.

Every on walked in the room. Gaara greeted them politely then went back to staring at the wall. Kankuro told every one to sit down. There were neatly written name tags beside each plate. This told them were they were supposed to sit. Gaara also walked over to the table and sat.

On one side of the square table sat Ino, Kankuro, and Shino. On the next side of the table sat Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara. Then there was Choji, Sakura, and Sasuke. Finally on the side nearest the door was Shikamaru and also a place for Temari who hadn't showed up yet.

"Hey, she told us not to be late and here she is being late her self" said Ino looking at the door. "Oh, why in the hell do we have assigned sets?"

"Well Temari is always late and she likes to be in control. That's why she put name tags on the table." Said Kankuro

Gaara added "She does this every time we have company"

_Oh no, and I have to sit by her. What a drag. _Shikamaru sighed and turned around to look at the door.

The door opened, but it wasn't Temari coming in, it was the old lady who pushed the food cart. She smiled at them and came over with the cart. She put food out in the middle of the table. Then she left.

The door opened again this time it was Temari.

"YOU'RE LATE" yelled Sakura and Naruto at the same time. This is what they usually said to Kakashi sansei when he was late. Then he would say something stupid like I got lost on the path of life or something.

Temari smiled "I live here I can't be late. You all were just extremely early." She walked over to the table and sat down on the floor next to Shikamaru. She turned and smiled at him.

_Why is she smiling at me like that? No one has ever done that before. What am I supposed to do or say?_ Shikamaru just smiled back and turned to face the table

_How dare she smile at my Shikamaru like that? If I wasn't supposed to protect her I would kill her right now._ Ino knew her face was getting red so she put her head down and let her bangs fall in front of her face.

"Can we eat now sis" asked Kankuro breaking the awkward silence.

Temari stopped smiling at Shikamaru and faced her brother. She nodded and every one started to pile food up on their plates. They knew it would be their last big meal for a few days.

XxxxxxxX

After dinner they all sat around and talked. They knew they would be leaving in a few more hours, but they didn't care. They were teenagers for crying out loud. Every one was talking, even Shino. They talked about some of the most random thing from shopping to fighting to eating and more. The girls picked most of the topics.

Then the Kazekage opened the door. He looked at them puzzled. _Shouldn't they be worried about this journey_ _instead they are all smiling and talking._ "You all are being awfully loud. You will be leaving in twenty minutes. Don't worry about getting your stuff I had some of the maids move it in the entry room. Meet me there in ten minutes" He said and then left.

They all sat quietly for a few seconds and then Temari spoke up " We were talking so much I forgot all about the mission" she said. Then she looked down at her lap.

Every one stood up except Temari. Shikamaru held out his had to help her up. (He is a gentleman) She smiled at him again and took his hand. When she was up he tried to pull his hand away but she help on to it. No one seemed to notice this.

_First she won't quit smiling at me now she won't let go of my hand. This is strange I never have felt this way before. _Shikamaru looked up at her but she wasn't looking at him.

They all existed the room and walked up the stairs. The whole time Temari was holding Shikamaru's hand. He no longer tried to pull away from her. He could tell she was really worried about leaving the safety of her house. He tried to comfort her, but he didn't know how.

_That damn Temari is holding my Shikamaru's hand and he is letting her. If that was me he would have removed me from him like he always does. _Ino wiped a small tear from her eye and looked away from them. She noticed Sasuke and Sakura; and Hinata and Naruto were also holding hands. She wished she had someone's hand to hold. She was scared too. Then she noticed Kankuro standing beside her and she grabbed his had and squeezed it. He noticed she was scared and squeezed back to comfort her. She buried her face in his arm as they stepped out into the cold night.

"Good bye, I wish you luck" said the Kazekage as the Teens walked slowly out the door.

Then he turned around and headed back to his office.

"Be safe"

Author Notes: I hoped you like it.

I was feeling sorry for Ino that's why I gave her Kankuro. I don't know if they will end up dating. It depends on what the reviews say.

I was trying to make the end of this chapter similar to chapter two.

I am sad only four people have reviewed. It's the weekend so I'll probably be writing a chapter or two every day. Since I'm a loser and have know social life I can do that. Lol. I'm just kidding.

Please review. I beg you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes**: Yea now I have five reviews. That is not enough. 

**MoonTwilght:** Thank you for reviewing I thought I explained why the Kazekage was still alive at the end of chapter two. I didn't know how old Gaara was when he got the demon took out of him, In my story he's 16. 

**Hinanarulover13: **Thanks for the review. I might do that Kiba thing. That would be good.

On to the story

**Chapter Six**

**The end is near**

_(The end of the mission not the story. don't worry)_****

_This first paragraphs are kinda rated M but its not that bad_

The team of eleven snuck quietly though the damaged city. They walked over bodies. Mostly civilian bodies, of men women and children, scattered every were. They were brutally murdered, the Sound Nins didn't care who they killed. The Sound Nins were trying to get a hold of the Kazekage who tricked Orochimaru those few years ago.

Temari almost screamed as she saw a young child she new. She was decapitated, but she still new it was her because she was still wearing the scarf around her waist that Temari had given her to keep her pants up. Temari wiped her eyes.

Then a female Sound Nin appeared in front of them. She defiantly wasn't ordinary. Her skin was dark green and her hair was orange. She had two wing-like claws coming from the back of her shoulders.

"_She's in the second stage_" said Sasuke in a whisper two Naruto.

Naruto nodded. He new this wasn't going to be an easy battle. Naruto concentrated really hard until he found him self in the place he went to get stronger; the cage of the Nine-Tail.

**What is it boy. What do you need?**

_I need you to give me your strength Kyuubi_

**Why should I**

_Because if you don't I'll die and so will you_

**How come**

_Stop being so difficult I am fighting some one with a level two curse mark Ok, Now handover your chakra_

**Fine, fine here take it. It's not like I can use it anyway**

With that Naruto opened his eyes and started to change. He grew a chakra tail and chakra ears. His nails and teeth grew sharper. He had a red glow around his body. When he finished transforming he went into a fighting stands.

Hinata turned on her Byakugan and stood beside Naruto. She wasn't scared by his amazing power because she new Naruto would never hurt her. Sasuke turned on his Sharingan and stood on the other side of Naruto. Every one else got into a stands too, but they stood behind these three because they stood no chance against the Sound Nin. Hinata noticed every one standing back and she moved back too. She had no chance either.

Naruto and Sasuke advanced on the Sound Nin. The other nine circled around the fight to run in if they needed help. The fight was over quickly. For being in the second level of her dark mark she wasn't very strong. Naruto barley used any of the Nine-tails chakra.

XxxxxxxX

After the battle they made it to the gate with out a problem. They had transformed the Sound Nins body as a civilian's so if another Sound nin saw it they wouldn't raise the alarm.

As they were walking in the desert they saw a small cave. They decided to make camp here. It was very cold out but they couldn't make a fire, because they were still to close to the village, and there might be ninjas wondering around the desert.

They didn't put up the tent since they were using the cave. They could tell that the cave had been used as camp before, because there was a little bit of trash left behind. The cave was opened on both sides and was made of sand stone. The wind blew though the cave making it colder.

Since it was summer none of the teens from Konoha had brought blankets. Knowing the probably wouldn't Temari had packed extras. She handed every one a blanket and they sat in the cave on their sleeping bags and talked quietly.

"W-why do w-we have to sleep in th-this ca-cold cave" complained Naruto as he shivered.

"Because, if we camped out there then the Sound Nins could see us" said Shikamaru pointing towards an exit.

"You will be complaining about how your to hot in a few hours, Naruto" said Kankuro looking at his watch.

"Gosh, we better go to sleep right now or will be tired all day tomorrow" said Temari looking at her brother's watch.

"Why what time is it" asked Naruto.

"It's 3:30. Naruto you really need to wear a watch" said Sasuke

Then every one got into there sleeping bags and went to sleep.

XxxxxxxX

Temari was the first one up. She was sitting outside looking out over the desert. Shikamaru woke up and saw her sitting out there. He stood up and walked over to her. She didn't look up at him but she knew who it was.

"Shikamaru" she said in a soft voice "please sit"

He sat down and looked out over the desert. He could see the damaged village wall in the horizon. _This must be what she is looking at. _He looked at her face. She was worried.

"Temari don't worry. Every thing will turn out ok. You'll see" he said trying to comfort her.

He put his had on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at him. _She looks so beautiful with the sun shining on her face. _Shikamaru's eyes shot wide as he noticed she was hugging him

"I know it will" he whispered in her ear.

XxxxxxxX

Authors notes: sorry this chapter is so short I just really wanted to get another one out fast. This is a cliff hanger.

Plz review


	7. Chapter 7

Authors notes: Sorry its taken so long for me to update. My dumb mom went out of town and took her laptop so I didn't have a computer to work on. I can't wait until I get my own laptop, then I could write a chapter a day.

Maybe

Now to the chapter

**Chapter 7**

**The Tension Begins**

The group of eleven was walking thought the desert. In front were Shikamaru, Kankuro and Gaara walking side by side. Then there was Temari directly behind them. Then the rest of the group was walking side by side in one line. Every one was being causes of were they stepped, so they didn't fall in a trap. Well every one but Naruto. He was walking in the back by himself thinking.

He was thinking about what had happened that morning.

_He woke up to the warm sun shining on him. He smiled and sat up slightly. He expected for every one to all ready be up, because he was usually the last one up. But, it was silent. He looked around to see every one was still sleeping except two people. He couldn't see any one up in the cave so he walked quietly over to one of the cave entrances. _

_When he got close he saw two figures sitting close together kissing. He couldn't tell who it was because the sun was shining on them. He thought it looked like a picture. Like on of two figures on a beach at sunset._

_Naruto didn't want to interfere, so he went back to his sleeping bag. He still wanted to know who was out there kissing, so we looked at all the people in the cave. The only boy missing was his friend Shikamaru. He smiled. "So Shikamaru and Ino finally hooked up" he said softly to himself. _

_Then he saw someone moving from the other side or the room. He looked at her as she sat up. It was Ino. _

_Oh no, Ino likes Shikamaru and if she finds out he was kissing Temari I don't know what will happen. Thought Naruto as he started to panic._

_Ino looked around the cave. She noticed every one sleeping. She saw Naruto standing in the middle of the cave. She smiled and waved to him, so not to disturb the others. Ino grabbed Sasuke's arm to see what time it was. Then seeming unsatisfied by the time she laid back down and went to sleep. _

_Naruto sighed in relief and laid back down_

"Naruto what are you doing way back there. Hurry up." yelled Ino.

Naruto shook out of the flashback. He looked up to see every one turned around facing him. Naruto smiled at them and ran to catch up. Then they turned around and started walking again.

XxxxxxxX

"It's so hot" said Naruto splashing water from his canteen on his face.

"See I told you. I knew you would say that" said Temari turning around to look at Naruto.

"Yea, Yea" said Naruto crossing his arms and looking away from her smiling face.

"Naruto don't waste water" yelled Sakura pulling the canteen away from Naruto.

"It doesn't really mater. See look we're almost to the forest we can fill up there" said Kankuro pointing to a thick black line on the horizon.

Every one looked ahead to see what he was talking about.

"We should reach the edge by night fall. There is a small stream there" said Gaara in his dreary voice.

"The forest will be more dangerous" said Shino wiping the smiles clear off everyone's faces.

"Why do you always have to be so negative" asked Ino.

"He has a point. The sound ninjas would never attack us directly in the desert, especially since this is Gaara's terrain. We could see them coming a mile away in a dessert" said Kankuro.

"Yes, you all have a point. It will be dangerous for us to go though the forest" said Shikamaru pulling out his map.

"Are you trying to find a rout that will take us around the forest" asked Ino looking over Shikamaru's shoulder at the map.

"It will be impossible to avoid the forest completely, since Konoha is surrounded by forests. Hint the name Village Hidden in the Leafs" explained Choji with a mouthful of chips.

"Yes, I know this Choji; I am just trying to find were the forest is thinner. So it wont take as long to get though it" said Shikamaru.

"So does that mean we will have to walk though the dessert longer" asked Naruto hoping the answer would be no.

"Yes but we can walk near the forest so it will be cooler then out here in the middle of the desert" said Temari as she showed Shikamaru a place on the map.

He smiled at her. Naruto was the only one that caught this small jester. For some reason Naruto knew this was wrong.

XxxxxxxX

As they got close to the forest it started getting cooler and cooler. It might have been because the sun was starting to go down or just because there was a stream near by.

When they reached the stream, Naruto jumped in it. It wasn't that deep so only the lower part of his pants got wet. He smiled and looked at his team mates' faces, whom looked back at him crossed armed and with frowns. Naruto sweatdroped and walked out of the cool water.

"Naruto I can't believe how childish you are sometimes" said Ino when Naruto reached the place they were standing.

"Um, you guys are all work no fun" said Naruto.

"Naruto, this is a mission were suppose to be working" said Shikamaru in a lazy tone of voice.

"Yea Shikamaru, you were really working this morning with Temari" spat Naruto before he realized what he was saying.

Shikamaru's eyes shot up at Naruto. Tamari's face turned bright red. Naruto said he was sorry and put his hand over his mouth. Every one else just looked confused.

Shikamaru not wanting to cause a seen said "this looks like a good place to make camp."

Then he walked over and sat under a tree and started digging things out of his book bag.

XxxxxxxX

When the three room tent was sat up and the fire was made Temari and Hinata started to make dinner. Sasuke and Naruto had caught some fish in the stream. Sakura and Ino found some spices in the forest to use.

When the dinner was done they sat around the fire and ate. This dinner was actually as good as the one last night. After the food was gone they talked quietly around the fire. No one seemed to remember Naruto's outburst a few hours ago.

They all went to bed after the fire started going out. Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Kankuro were sleeping on the side of the tent closest to the forest. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari were in the middle section of the tent. Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara were on the other side closest to the stream and the desert.

XxxxxxxX

"What was that outburst about earlier" asked Sasuke as he was getting into his sleeping bag.

"Oh nothing" said Naruto "I was joking"

"Naruto, We're best friends remember you can tell me anything and I will never tell" Sasuke said.

Then Gaara walked in and looked at the other two. He sat down on his sleeping bag.

"Aren't you going to go to sleep, Gaara" asked Naruto looking at Gaara over Sasuke.

"I can't. When I had the demon in me I wasn't allowed to sleep, and now that I am free to sleep I can't." said Gaara in a voice that made it sound like he said that a lot.

"Oh, so this morning you were awake" asked Naruto confused.

"Yes" said Gaara

"Why were you pretending" asked Naruto.

"They same reason you were" said Gaara flatly.

"You saw it too" asked Naruto.

"Yea" said Gaara

"Saw what where" asked Sasuke starting to get confused.

"Shikamaru and Temari, they were kissing this morning" said Naruto in a whisper

"SHIKAMARU AND TEMARI, KISSING" yelled Shikamaru loud enough for every one to hear.

"Shhhhh, Sasuke shut the hell up. If they wanted it to be known to us that they liked each other don't you think they would tell us" said Naruto with his hand on Sasuke's mouth preventing him from saying another word.

XxxxxxxxX (meanwhile)

In the girls section they where getting ready for bed. Temari was French braiding Hinata's long hair. (Yes Hinata grew out her hair) When they heard Sasuke yell "SHIKAMARU AND TEMARI, KISSING"

Temari dropped what she was doing and blushed really bad as _kissing_ echoed around her. Hinata turned around to look at her. Sakura came over and patted Temari on the shoulder. Ino's face also turned bright red but for a different reason and she clenched her fist and grinded her teeth to try to stop her self from crying, but it didn't work and she through her self down on her sleeping bag and started balling. Sakura ran over to her friend and tried to comfort her.

_I should have been Shikamaru's first kiss not that bitchy slut, Temari. Why does this kinda stuff always happen to me? I let the Sasuke thing slide because Sakura is my best friend, but I barley know this girl, Temari. I'll kill that bitch._

Ino sat up and let Sakura hug her for a minute. Then she stood up and walked over to wear Temari sat facing away from her. Ino walked in front of her. Temari looked up at Ino's tear stained face. Ino looked very angry. Temari stood up. She was a little taller than Ino, so she had to look up at her. Temari tried to smile a little to break the tension between them, but this only made in worse.

"YOU STUPID WHORE" screamed Ino as she Bitch slapped Temari hard across the face.

Temari burst into tears and fell down onto her sleeping bag. Not by the pain of the slap but the pain of the words. Ino went back to her sleeping bag and cried too. Hinata and Sakura just sat still for a moment. Then Sakura finished braiding Hinata's hair so it wouldn't waste all of Tamari's hard work. Then they went to bed too.

XxxxxxxxX (meanwhile, meanwhile)

Shikamaru, Choji, and Kankuro were talking together. Shino was there to but being his quiet self he decided just to listen. They were getting into their sleeping bags when they heard Sasuke yell "SHIKAMARU AND TEMARI, KISSING"

Shikamaru sat up quickly. He stood up and was walking over to the flap that served as a door. Kankuro also stood up and stopped Shikamaru from exiting.

"Let it go man" said Kankuro calmly to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked up at Kankuro's face. Then he returned to his calm, relaxed, lazy self. He strolled over to his sleeping bag that was right beside the wall separating theirs and the girls section of the tent. He could hear one of the girls crying on the other side. He listened hard to figure out who it was.

_Why did I do that? How stupid of me. Ino, she loved me, and I just shredded her heart. She'll never talk to me again. Is that her or Temari crying? I can't really tell._

Then it was silent for a moment. He listened harder with his chakra to hear the slightest movement. Light foot steps were crossing the girls section. Then it was silent again, but just for a brief moment. There came a loud "YOU STUPID WHORE" from Ino and a slap. This hurt Shikamaru's ears, but he ran out the door knocking down Kankuro whom was trying to stop him.

Shikamaru stood in the girls' door way unnoticed. He watched Ino and Temari sob into their pillows, and he new it was all his fault. He watched Sakura swiftly braid Hinata's hair. Shikamaru saw the worried look on Sakuras face as she turned around. She seemed to notice him standing there, but she said nothing and went to bed.

A tear ran down his face.

XxxxxxxX

Authors notes: yea I can't think of any thing more to write in this chapter. I think it's called Writes Block, but whatever it is I have it right now. So here is the chapter better late than…. Whatever I hope you liked it plz review.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes: I'm sick from school today so I am going to write another chapter like I have anything better to do.

There were no reviews on last chapter. I wonder why.

On with the story

**Chapter eight**

**An Awkward Day for them all**

In the morning all was quiet. No one talked to each other. Shikamaru shot angry glares at Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke felt really bad. This would be a normal day if he hadn't have yelled out last night. He knew this was all his fault.

Ino didn't leave the tent until it was time to take it down. She didn't want to see Shikamaru or Temari. When she did get out of the tent she didn't help. She just sat near the fire and ate some food they left for her.

Inner Sakura: Some ones got to fix this it's pissing me off

Sakura was getting tired of the awkward silence. Yes, she felt sorry for her friend Ino, but she didn't like the silence. She was trying to think of ways to make people talk.

"So, Shikamaru, since we are not going though the forest, do you mind showing me witch way we are going" said Sakura trying to start a conversation with him.

"I drew it out on this map you can have a look" he said handing her the map. Then he walked off not wanting to talk any more.

Sakura unfolded the map. Inner Sakura: Of course he wouldn't explain it. Not even if he was in a good mood. He's a lazy ass.

She looked at the map. There were lines drawn all over it. She wondered how he could keep them all strait. Sakura thought of another question she could ask Shikamaru. She smiled and looked around for him. Sakura saw him sitting in a near by tree. She walked up to the bass of the tree and yelled up.

"Hey Shikamaru, do you mind showing me witch line it is. This map is really confusing" she said smiling.

_She's just not going to leave me alone. _Shikamaru sighed and jumped from the tree. He stood up and took the map out of her hands. Shikamaru looked at it for a second; then he handed it back to her and pointed to a line drawn in orange crayon. Sakura smiled and looked up, but when she did he wasn't anywhere to be seen, so she went back to the fire and sat on a log next to Sasuke to look at the map.

XxxxxxX

The group was walking silently thought the dessert. There was no sign of an enemy. Maybe they hid the Sound Nins body good enough that they haven't found it yet and they weren't looking for them yet. Or, maybe they were using that Sound Nin to see how strong the group was.

They weren't walking that near to the forest. They didn't want to be in range for a surprise attack from the forest. Naruto was hot but he didn't dare complain. He was one of the main reasons every one was being so quite. He wished he hadn't told Sasuke about what he saw.

Hinata took of her jacket. She was hot; she didn't care if she got sun burn. Her shirt was a black sleeveless shirt. It cut of at her belly button leaving her lower stomach exposed. She felt so much better without that heavy thing on. She wondered why her father made her wear that thing all the time.

She felt something wrap around her waste. She blushed and looked over her shoulder to see Naruto smiling down at her. She leaned against his chest and he whispered "You look beautiful today" in her ear.

This made her day a lot better. Then he let go of her and came to stand beside her. Then they started to walk again to ketch up with the others. Naruto took off his jumpsuit top and tied it around his waste. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a frog in the middle.

XxxxxxX

They were starting to reach the grass country. The ground wasn't as bare. There was bushes and cactuses scattered every were. There were also some small lizards and a few rabbits and mice.

"Hey guys we will be in the grass country before night. The first stream we come to is were we will set up camp" said Shikamaru looking at his map.

"Hey, what time is it. I'm hungry" asked Naruto rubbing his stomach.

"It's time for you to get a watch" said Sasuke sarcastically smiling at Naruto over his shoulder. "Oh my gosh, you guys look like tomatoes."

Every one turned around to look at Naruto and Hinata. They all burst out laughing. Hinata held out her arm and looked at it. She touched her arm and it burned. She looked over at Naruto and smiled. She was glad that there were three ninjas that were good with medicine with them.

XxxxxxX

When they came to a stream they started to set up camp. When the tent was up Ino, Hinata, and Sakura went out to look for herbs to treat Hinata's and Naruto's sunburn. Sasuke and Naruto went into the forest to gather wood for the fire. Shino and Kankuro went to the stream to get some fish. Temari went to the stream to fill up the canteens. Choji went out in the meadow to see if he could ketch a few rabbits or a bird.

When all the food was cooked they sat around the fire and ate quietly together. No one said much other that to pass something. Sakura treated Hinata's and Naruto's sun burn with the medicine they made. After they ate, they didn't sit around the fire and talk until it died. They went to bed, but to avoid another fight the sleeping arrangements were changed.

In the section Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino usually sleep in were Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and Choji. In the middle were the girls; Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Then in the last section where Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba sleep were Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino.

XxxxxxxX

"Do you think that tomorrow will be as awkward" Naruto asked Shikamaru as they were getting ready for bed.

"Naruto, it's your fault that it was awkward in the first place" said Shikamaru as he rolled over so that he wasn't facing Naruto.

"If Sasuke wouldn't have yelled it out for the world to know…" "Hey, it was surprising I didn't mean to say it that loud" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Humm…can you guys just let it go" said Shino as he walked into the tent.

"Fine" said Naruto as he rolled over to face the ceiling. "I hate sleeping on the ground I can't wait until we get home"

"Me too" said Sasuke. "Then I could spend some time alone with Sakura."

XxxxxxxX (meanwhile)

"Ino you haven't said anything all day are you ok" asked Hinata in a caring voice.

"No, not really. I am heart broken." Said Ino sadly

"Ino you've got to give him up. He could never live with himself if he hurt your feelings. Shikamaru is a true gentleman even if he doesn't understand girls to well." Sakura said "You have to tell him its ok or it will be very awkward between you."

"Ok, Sakura, your right. I'll do it in the morning" said Ino running over to hug Sakura. "And maybe I have a chance with Kankuro"

Sakura smiled and looked at Ino. _She sure does move on fast_: Inner Sakura

XxxxxxxX (meanwhile)

"Today sure was awkward" said Kankuro to his siblings.

"Yea and it's partly my fault. I wish I hadn't kissed him" said Temari "I didn't know that Ino felt that strongly for him"

"Its ok Temari, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for Sasuke's mouth telling the whole world" said Gaara

Then Choji walked in. "Goodnight guys, I hope tomorrow is a better day

All was silent.

XxxxxxxxX

Author's notes: I am glad I didn't go too school today or I would have never been able to finish this chapter. I am really busy at school.

Well review


	9. its ok Shikamaru

Authors notes

Yea I haven't written in a while because I'm pissed. No one is reviewing. It's making me mad. I don't care what you say, just say something. I feel so unloved.

On with this story

**Chapter 9**

**Its ok Shikamaru **

Ino woke up early. She went out in the camp and built up the fire. She knew Shikamaru would b the next one up. He always was. _What should I do what should I say he'll be out here any minute _"think Ino think" she mumbled.

She heard footsteps coming from the stream. She jumped and turned around. Shikamaru was coming up the trail with a towel over his shoulder and a bar of soap in his hand. He was looking down at the ground. _I hope Ino doesn't bitch at me or start crying._ Shikamaru looked up. Ino was looking down at the grown, her bangs hanging over her eyes. Shikamaru silently passed her.

"Shikamaru"

He stopped walking. He could barley hear it but he knew she said his name. Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder Ino was still looking at the ground. _Maybe it was just the wind or my mind playing tricks on me._ Shikamaru was about to start walking again but then he heard it again but a little louder.

"Shikamaru"

Shikamaru turned around this time, but Ino still hadn't moved. "What is it Ino"

"Shikamaru, I'll be fine. Go ahead don't let me get in your way. If you truly love her don't let her get away" she said holding back tears.

"Thank you Ino"

XxxxxxxX

"We should reach the gates of Konoha in a few minutes" said Shikamaru looking around.

"Good I'm hungry" said Naruto picturing the Ichiraku noodle bar.

"We have to go see Tsunade-sama first" said Sakura

"aw but can't you guys go without me" wined Naruto

"NO" shouted every one at the same time.

Naruto sweatdroped and scratched the back of his head.

The gate came into view. Everyone cheered.

"Hey Naruto I'll race you to the gate" yelled Sasuke

They both diapered in a cloud of dust.

"Every one seems to be in a good mood today" said Choji smiling at his comrades.

"It's because were so anxious to get home" said Sakura smiling "lets catch up with Naruto and Sasuke."

They all started to run to catch up with Naruto and Sasuke, who where already at the gate waiting.

XxxxxxxX

The group was climbing up the stairs to the Hokages office. They all were smiling. They completed the mission without a scratch and in less than a week. Tsunade-sama would be very proud of them all, but still something felt wrong. Why had Tsunade made it such a high level mission if it was so easy to accomplish. Maybe it was because they were dealing with the Sound Nins and Orochimaru, but still. Only one person had attacked them and she was very easy to beat. Maybe this was all part of Orochimaru's plan.

"Do you have an appointment with the hokage" asked a guard that was standing in front on the door.

"No but we have just came back from a mission and we must talk to her" said Shikamaru in his lazy voice.

"ok you may enter"

XxxxxxxX

"Back so soon I didn't expect you back for a few more days" said Tsunade smiling at them.

_Good she is in a pleasant mood today_"Well we would have been here earlier but we took the long way around to avoid attacks" said Shikamaru.

"Oi, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Welcome" said Tsunade as they entered the room.

"Our father thanks you for letting us stay here while the war is going on. He said he will pay you as soon as he can" said Temari in a friendly tone.

"No need. I am happy to do it. Have you made friends with them" asked Tsunade pointing to the konoha teens

"Yes we have" said Kankuro smiling politely.

"That's why I sent teens to fetch you and not adults so that you could make some friends in the village" said Tsunade.

"I have a qu-question to ask please Tsunade-sama" said Hinata

"What is it my dear" asked Tsunade.

"Were will our friends stay" Hinata asked. (she always thought of others over herself)

"I saw just about to say that" stated Tsunade "Naruto you have a spare room in your apartment right"

"Well yes but there's no bed or anything, and it's full of boxes" said Naruto.

"Well it's empty now and there are three beds in there" said Tsunade.

"So we will be staying with Naruto then" asked Temari.

"Yes if you want, or you could always stay in a hotel some were" said Tsunade.

"Naruto's house will be fine I suppose" said Kankuro.

"Ok good you all are dismissed" said Tsunade

XxxxxxxX

The group was walking toward Naruto's apartment.

"Hey guys how was the mission" yelled a boy running towards them.

The boy stopped in front of them and smiled his huge white dog at his side. He hugged Hinata who blushed and glanced at Naruto who didn't seem to mind.

"Hello Kiba-kun would you like to come with us" asked Hinata

"I don't have any thing else to do. Why not, where are we going" he asked

"We're going to my place to hang out" said Naruto.

"Cool" Kiba said.

They continued to walk down the busy Konoha streets until they reached Naruto's apartment. Naruto pulled the key out and opend the door.

XxxxxxxX

Authors notes: I have writes block and plus I have to eat so this is the end of the chapter sorry I'll try to write a longer one soon

Plz review it makes me happy believe me you want me happy I write better.


	10. Narutos house

Authors notes : yea chapter ten has finally arrived.

I only got one review for last chapter

**9-DArK-Moon-4: **thank you for reviewing. I would like to dedicate this chapter to you since you have been my top reviewer.

I also got a review for chapter 2

**Haku fan1: **even though you barely said anything I still appreciate that you took your time to tell me you like my story.

Now on to the chapter

**Chapter Ten**

**Naruto's house**

_From last time_

_They continued to walk down the busy Konoha streets until they reached Naruto's apartment. Naruto pulled the key out and opened the door._

They expected to see Naruto's dirty little apartment, but when he opened the door every thing was clean. The floors had been waxed and every thing. There was all new furniture. It looked like they had just walked into The Hyuuga's estate or some other wealthy family's home.

"Man its awesome in here" said Naruto when he walked into the room. "I'll thank Tsunade later."

Every one walked in and took of there shoes at the door. Kiba told Akamaru to go home because there was no way he could fit through the door. Naruto showed Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro around since they would be living there for a while. Every one else came too. The apartment wasn't very big. There were two bed rooms and they each had a bathroom in them. There was a small kitchen and living room combined. From this room there was a door leading to a large deck that over looked the forest.

"Naruto you have such a nice view" said Hinata as there all went out on the deck.

"Yea I sit out here a lot" he said "it's really peaceful."

"I think we are going to like it here" said Temari.

They all went back inside and went into the living room. There were two long coaches that could sit five people, a love seat, and a coffee table. They all sat down and began to talk.

"Hey I wish Tsunade would redo my place" said Sasuke.

"She only did this because Naruto is her favorite" said Sakura smiling at Naruto.

"Am not" protested Naruto "She did it because they were going to stay here"

"Then why does she always send you on al the good missions" asked Ino

"Because I am the number one ninja in Konoha" said Naruto with a grin.

"No you aren't I am way better than you are" said Sasuke.

"I think she does it because she wants Naruto to fulfill his dream to become Hokage and the only way he can do that is to become stronger" said Hinata.

"Hinata you're so smart" said Naruto "that's why I love you so much."

Hinata blushed.

"Now who's hungry" said Naruto "ill make some snacks."

Every one was hungry of course. They had just come back from a mission except Kiba but he was hungry too. Naruto went into the kitchen to get some snacks for his friends. Temari went too.

Every one started talking again. Kiba jumped in the set Naruto had been sitting in on the love seat next to Hinata.

"You have changed a lot since I last saw you a few weeks ago." He said to the lavender eyed girl.

Hinata blushed when she realized how close Kiba was to her. She glanced over at Naruto who was busy making some snacks. She looked back at Kiba who had his arm around her.

"How so" asked Hinata trying not to be rude she move away from him.

_He must not know that I am dating Naruto. How should I tell him?_

"Well your not stuttering any more and you seem a lot happier" said Kiba "What have you been doing"

"_Naruto and I are going out"_ mumbled Hinata

"Huh Hinata don't mumble I cant understand you" said Kiba.

_Did I hear her correctly? That can't be right. Her and Naruto can't be going out._

"I said that I am dating Naruto" said Hinata.

_NOOOOOOOOO I WAS JUST ABOUT TO ASK HER OUT. NARUTO YOU BASTERD._

XxxxxxxxX

Naruto and Temari brought over two big trays of food. They sat them on each side of the coffee table. There were all kinds of different things on the trays. Potatoes chips, finger sandwiches, rice balls, and more.

"This looks delicious" said Choji as he reached for a rice ball.

"Thank Temari she helped me a lot" said Naruto grinning at Temari.

Naruto took his set beside Hinata, Kiba moved back over to his set next to Choji, and Temari sat down next to Shikamaru. Then the door bell rang and Naruto got up to get it. A few seconds later Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji walked in.

"We hope you all don't mind us dropping by. We just got back from our mission and Tsunade told us to stop by" said Tenten smiling.

"Plus we brought barbeque" said Rock Lee holding up both arms to show the carry out bags in his hands.

At this Choji got up and hugged Rock Lee. They all walked over to the coffee table and put the bags on it. Then Choji offered Tenten his set ant Rock Lee Neji and Choji sat on the floor.

"Man this is turning into a awesome party all we need is some music" said Kankuro.

"Oh I have the perfect thing" said Naruto and with that he disappeared down the hallway. He came back with his ipod and some speakers.

"Cool man" said Sasuke.

Naruto sat the ipod on the table and turned it all the way up. They all hung out there until it started getting late. Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara showed them all to the door.

"You guys can stop by any time you want to" said Naruto waving after his friends.

Then he closed the door. He looked over at the living room.

"Yea, we think we are going to go to bed early" said Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara running to their room.

"But Gaara you can't even sleep" complained Naruto "can't you help me clean up"

"Uh I got to count my grand of sand" said Gaara "yea you know I can't be missing any"

"Its only 7 O'clock" said Naruto.

"Well we're really tired from our journey" said Kankuro and he quickly shut the door so that Naruto couldn't talk to them any more.

"Fine I'll clean it up all by my self" said Naruto very loudly.

Then he formed some hand seals and said _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_ under his breath. Twelve complete clones appeared in front of him.

"What can we do for you" one of the clones asked.

"Ok we are on a mission to clean this room like no one was ever here" Naruto said passing back in forth in front on the clones. "Are you with me?"

"Yes sir" said the clones in unison.

"Well of cores you are. Now you sweep, you hold the dust pan, you five pick up trash, you mop after they finish sweeping, you four go out on the deck and clean, and I'll supervise." Said Naruto.

XxxxxxxX (meanwhile)

"Hey, Hinata do you want me to walk you home" asked Kiba as they left Naruto's apartment.

_He just doesn't get it does he_

Hinata turned around to see Kiba running after her. She stopped and waited for him.

"But Kiba don't you live that way" asked Hinata when Kiba reached her.

"Oh yea but I have to get some things for my mom so I can walk with you" said Kiba.

"Ok fine" said Hinata. She turned around and began to walk when she tripped over a rock and fell.

_I'm a ninja I shouldn't be so clumsy. _Hinata looked up Kiba was smiling at her. She blushed.

Hinata stood up but soon had to sit back down.

"What's wrong Hinata" asked Kiba looking concerned.

"I think a twisted my ankle or something" she said.

"Let me see" said Kiba.

Hinata straitened out her leg and pulled up her pants leg so that her ankle was showing.

"It's welling and it looks broken to me" he said "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"yea" she said

Kiba pulled a chain out of his jacked there was a small silver whistle attached to it. He put it up to his mouth and blew but no sound came out. Then all of a sudden Akamaru appeared in a puff of smoke. Kiba helped Hinata off the ground and lifted her of Akamaru's back.

"Hey what's wrong with Hinata" asked a familiar boys voice.

Hinata and Kiba turned around to see Neji and Tenten coming towards them.

"I fell and I think I broke my ankle. Kiba is taking me to the hospital. Neji could you please tell my father were I am" said Hinata.

"Ok sure" said Neji "right after I take Tenten home"

Then they parted.

XxxxxxxX (meanwhile)

Shikamaru was walking home from Naruto's house. He was thinking about Temari. At the party they had danced together and he had asked her to be his girl friend. She had said yes. Shikamaru was in a happy mood as he walked down the almost empty village streets.

When he got home his mom was waiting for him. She had a smile on her face.

"whatsup mom" asked Shikamaru after he took off his shoes.

"oh nothing, I'm gust happy that you came home all right. Oh and I have some good news for you" his mother said hugging him tight.

"If I could breath I have some good news for you too" said Shikamaru.

"Sorry honey, now what is it you want to say" she asked.

"No you first" he insisted.

"Oh, but this is really Nomi's news to tell" his mom said.

"Ok well then I'll tell you my news then I'll go ask Nomi her news" said Shikamaru "Well here it goes… I got a girlfriend"

"Oh good, good. Who is it? Do I know her? I hope its not the Yamanaka girl. When I met her she seemed kinda stuck up"

"No it's not her. You have never met her, but you have seen her"

"Where"

"At the tournament round of the Chunnin exams"

"Be more spusific"

"The girl I was fitting from the sand village her name is Temari"

"Oh her she looked … well I'm sure she's a nice girl"

"MOM"

XxxxxxxX

knock-knock

"Hey sis can I come in mom says you have something you want to tell me" said Shikamaru.

"Oh your home, good come in" said Nomi from the other side of the door.

When Shikamaru went into his sister's room she was sitting at her dresser brushing her hair. He walked up to her and sat in the chair next to her dresser.

"So…um what is it" he asked.

Author notes: ha ha I made a cliff hanger

Well I want you guys to tell me what you think she will tell him

Shikamaru: hey isn't this story suppose to be about me.

_Yes baka that's why its called Shikamaru's love_

Shikamaru: then why is there barely any thing about me in it.

_There is plenty about you in it do you want me to cut you out completely because since I'm the author I can_

Shikamaru: I'm good I'm good.

Now guys tell me what you think Nomi is going to tell Shikamaru


	11. love bug

Authors notes well some people guessed it. Good job!!!! You as get an A in predicting yea.

**A students**

hinanarulover13

9-DArK-Moon-4

Yea and that's it. The rest of you bakas are to lazy to do any thing.

**Reviews**

Hinanarulover13: your ideas are so great. I am going to try and use then all. So here I am telling all my readers that I got some of the ideas from you.

9-DArK-Moon-4: omg your so funny. I promise this chapter wont be a cliff hanger. So don't crush me. Oh and Gaara said he wants his sand back or he'll hunt you down.

sai-des: Thanks I'm glad you like it.

Dia-chan87: I like the parings too

Yea that's all the reviews. Yea I know its lame all these people that read this don't care if I get reviews they just want to read the story and keep their thoughts and ideas to them self's. Well I hate it.

Well enough of my bitching on with the story.

**Chapter 11**

**Why does everyone have the love bug???**

(Recap)

_When Shikamaru went into his sister's room she was sitting at her dresser brushing her hair. He walked up to her and sat in the chair next to her dresser. _

"_So…um what is it" he asked._

**XxxxxxxX**

Nomi had a happy look on her face.

"Iruka asked me to merry him last night"

Nomi hugged her brother.

"Wow don't you think it's a little soon for that? How long have you been going out?"

"Well yes but we don't live forever you know" she said "oh about two months now"

"Oh ok, well when's the wedding"

"We haven't started planning yet but don't worry you will be one oh the first to know"

"Yea ok, well I got some news to tell you two"

"Oh, and what is it"

"I got a girlfriend"

"And who is it"

"It doesn't matter you don't know her"

"Oh"

"Her names Temari and she is from the sand village"

"Long distance relationship?"

"No, she is here now. Well at least until the war is over"

"Is she the one you guys went to go get"

"Yes along with her two brothers"

"Well good for you Shikamaru I'm glad"

knock knock

"Who is it" Nomi asked looking away from her brother and at the door of her bedroom.

"It's me Iruka" said a male voice.

"Come in" said Nomi.

"Hello Shikamaru, I see you came back from your mission all right. Has Nomi told you our good news yet?"

"Yes she has" said Shikamaru. "Yea I think I am going to go now"

With that Shikamaru got up and left the room. He closed the door behind him. Then he walked down the hall to his own room. When he opened the door he found it clean.

_I must remember to thank mom._

**XxxxxxxX ( **Meanwhile)

Ino and Sakura were walking home together from Naruto's house.

"That was some party. Wasn't it Ino?"

"Uh what … yea it was awesome"

"Ino is something wrong"

"Oh no, I'm fine just a little tired that's all"

They walked into Ino's house. Ino's little sister Lulu ran up to them.

"Ino your home. I'm so glad." Lulu said

"Oh, Ino your home. Do you want me to make you something" said Ino's mom as she walked in from the shop.

"No, I'm fine. We ate at Naruto's house"

"Well, bye Ino see you tomorrow" said Sakura as she walked out the door.

_Ino looks upset. She didn't tell me anything so I wonder what's wrong. _Sakura sighed and closed the door behind her.

(Back to Ino)

"Yea mom I'm pretty tired so I'm just going to go up to my room and go to sleep"

"But Ino its only 8" said Lulu looking at a clock hanging on the wall.

"sorry sis I'll play with you tomorrow" said Ino as she walked to her room

"you better" Lulu said after her.

Ino walked into her room and flopped onto her bed. She looked up at the ceiling. The lights were still off so it was dark in the room.

"I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight"

_I told him it was fine. I said I would be ok. Did I lie? Can I ever get over Shikamaru? I got over Sasuke and all the rest of the guys I had my eyes on. But Shikamaru he's different. He's special. I didn't just like him because I thought he was cute. I actually fell in love with him. How stupid am I. Why'd I do it when I knew he would never like me back? He likes down to earth girls like Temari not like me. Sort of the opposite of me. I have to get over him but how? Is there any suitable guys left in this village. All the single guys in the rookie nine are Shino, Choji, and Kiba. Shino, no he is too creepy. Choji, he's nice and all but not my type. Kiba, anyone can tell he has the hots for Hinata but now Hinata's taken so um… eww what am I thinking its dog boy for crying out loud. Then out side of rookie nine there is only one single guy I know and that's Rock Lee. He would be ok if he would stop wearing that hideous green outfit and stop handing out with Gai so much. I think there is one more guy I know but who is it. Hum oh well I'll think of it later._

Ino's stomach growled. She rolled over and looked at the clock.

_Time sure does fly when you're thinking._ Ino sat up and stretched. Then she walked to her door. She quietly walked down the dark hallway to the kitchen. The light in the kitchen was on so she went in.

"I new you would get up and get something to eat" said Ino's mom.

She put down the book she was reading and got up. Then she glanced at the clock.

"But I thought it would be sooner than this. It's almost 12 o'clock. So, anyway what do you want me to fix you?"

"Anything will be fine. I couldn't sleep"

"Tell me what's on your mind. It always works"

"Well, for one thing I am heart broken."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Is it that Shikamaru boy you told me about?"

"Uh, yea, well anyway he got a girl friend and I don't know how to get over him."

"You'll figure it out" said her mother and she came over and put a bowl of rice on the table and hugged Ino.

"I got to go to bed now I am really tiered. I hope you can get some sleep tonight"

**XxxxxxxX**

(Back to Kiba and Hinata)

"Please follow me" said the nurse at the front desk. She led them down an empty hall and into a room. Kiba was caring Hinata on his back because Akamaru wasn't allowed in the hospital. He sat her down on the bed in the room and pulled up a chair.

"I'll get a doctor in her to look at your leg in a moment" said the nurse as she walked out of the room.

"Hinata"

"huh"

"I don't know how to put this? Uh I…"

"What is it Kiba-kun"

"I love it when you call me that"

Kiba smiled. Hinata looked away out the window into the starry sky. After a Few moments Kiba stood up and walked over to the bed. He put his hand on the side of her face and gently made her look at him.

"You know what else I like" Kiba said in a whisper "you."

Kiba leaned in to kiss her.

_Kiba no Kiba you can't I won't let you_

Hinata didn't know want to do. Kiba was about to kiss her. Without thinking she kicked him and sent him flying into his chair which overturned leaving him on the floor. Hinata let out a small scream and reached for her broken ankle that just so happens to be connected to the foot she kicked Kiba with. At about that time the doctor came in.

**XxxxxxxX (**the next day)

Naruto was awakened by a loud knock on his bedroom door. He rolled over and looked at the clock then he let out a loud yawn. The knocking came again. Naruto fell out of his bed in surprise.

"Aw what the hell do you want? Do you know what time it is" yelled Naruto.

Kankuro walked in. He looked very tired.

"As a mater a fact I do its 7:23 a.m." he said looking at Naruto's alarm clock. Then he directed his gaze to the boy sitting on the floor. "So what are you doing on the floor"

"Why'd you wake me up"

"Oh yea, I forgot"

"WHAT" said Naruto standing up "how could you forget?"

"Oh yea, there's some guy out here that wants to talk to you"

"who is it"

"I don't know he has the same eyes as your girlfriend"

"Is it Neji"

"yea, think that what he said his name was. Well I am going back to sleep."

Then Kankuro left the room. Naruto lazily walked down the hall. Standing near the door was Neji. Naruto waved at Neji as he walked towards him.

"Hey Neji, I told you that you could come over when ever you want but I didn't think you would come this early" said Naruto with a smile.

"I'm sorry Naruto but Hinata asked me to come get you. She fell yesterday and badly fractured her ankle. She is at the Hospital. Kiba is there with her."

"Kiba, you left her alone with Kiba. Shit I better get over their now"

Naruto started to run out the door but Neji stopped him. Naruto looked down at himself and ran to his room. Neji waited for him to come back and they left for the hospital.

**XxxxxxxxX **(a few hours later)

"Hey I wonder were Naruto is" asked Temari as she sat at the table with her brothers.

"Some guy came and got him this morning" said Kankuro

Knock knock

"I'll get it" said Kankuro getting up.

knock knock

"I'm coming gosh"

_Hurry up and open the door_ She turned around and leaded against the door.

Kankuro quickly opened the door. I blonde headed girl fell though and landed on top of him.

_What the heck. What happened?_

"Uh Ino do you mind? I would like to get up" said Kankuro.

Ino turned around to find she was sitting on Kankuro's lap. Temari was trying to hold back her laugh and Gaara was smirking. Ino turned a deep shade of red. When she tried to get up she slid and landed back on Kankuro which caused her blush to deepen even more. The second time she managed to get up. Then she turned around and helped Kankuro up

"I'm so clumsy"

"It ok" said Kankuro with a smile.

"Well if your looking for Naruto he's not here" said Gaara

"Were did he go"

"we have no idea" said Kankuro.

"We'll I was just stopping buy because I think I left something here"

"Would it happen to be this" asked Kankuro pulling a purple bracelet out of his pocket.

"Why yes it would" Ino took the bracelet from Kankuro and slipped it on her wrist.

"Thank you."

Ino smiled at Kankuro.

(flash back)

_I think there is one more guy I know but who is it._

(end flash back)

_It's Kankuro. He's single. He is not too creepy and he has a great since of humor. I think puppets are cool but I don't think I could control one. He must be smart._

"hey Ino what are you thinking about" asked Kankuro who was still standing in front of her.

"oh nothing. I guess I'll be leaving since Naruto isn't her."

"You can stay if you want" said Kankuro.

"No Hinata is in the hospital and I told Neji I would come after I came here"

"That must be were Naruto is" said Temari.

"Well bye guys" said Kankuro "I'm bored I think I'll go with you"

Ino opened the door Kankuro was right behind her and then they found themselves sitting on the ground but this time Shikamaru was in the pill too.

"What's up with people leaning against the door today" said Kankuro under the wait of both teens.

Temari burst out laughing as she ran over to help them up.

"you know what from now on I refuse to answer or be any were near this door when it is opened" said Kankuro as he grabbed his sisters and Ino's hands to pull him up.

"Sorry, I was just about to knock. Were are you two going"

"We're going to go see Hinata in the hospital" said Ino

"Lets go" Kankuro grabbed Ino's hand and led her out the door. Ino blushed.

"Hey I'm coming too" said Gaara quickly walking out the door.

"Do you want to go" Temari asked Shikamaru.

"Ok"

**XxxxxxxX **(meanwhile)

Achew

"Hinata you know when you sneeze it means some ones talking about you" said Naruto.

"Oh really I didn't know that Naruto-kun" said Hinata

_I hate it when she calls other people that _Kiba grunted.

They were in a small hospital room waiting for Hinata to get a cast on her leg. Hinata was sitting on the bed in the middle of the room. Naruto was sitting in the chair beside her. Kiba was sitting on the floor beside the door. He was very tired because he had been up all night even though Hinata felt uncomfortable to be alone with him but he stayed any way. After She kicked him in the stomach he didn't get up from the floor. The chair stayed overturned until Neji came in the next morning.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in. "You have two more visitors here to see you" Then Sakura and Sasuke came in. Sasuke saw Kiba glaring at the back of Naruto's head and he laughed in his head. Sakura ran over to Hinata and started asking questions, like were does it hurt… what happened… how long have you been here… when are they putting the cast on. Sasuke sat down beside Kiba.

"Are you jealous" Sasuke asked Kiba no one else but Kiba could her him because of Sakura's question asking.

"No"

"Sure like I would even start to believe that"

"You were going to ask her out as soon as she got back weren't you"

"Maybe"

"Why are you being so difficult? Just admit it. You love her"

"yea ok so what"

"will you get over her"

"there's no other girls to get over her with"

"yes there's Ino, and I hear she's looking for someone to get over Shikamaru with. So you guys could use each other."

"Ha funny, Ino. She get on my nerves and anyway look"

The sliding door opened and in walked Ino and Kankuro still holding hands.

"Well isn't that interesting. I never would have thought Ino would like a guy like that" said Sasuke to Kiba.

Behind them came in Gaara followed by Temari and Shikamaru. Then Neji and Tenten came in a minute later.

Authors notes: I would have wrote more but I haven't slept in 26 hours so I really cant think strait.

I know you guys must have a million questions to ask. So ask away.

This chapter is called love bug because its about a little of all their relation ships.

Kankuro: why are we all at the hospital?

I don't know why you're all going to visit Hinata in the hospital when all she has is a broken ankle

Hinata: its because your worried about me

Oh ok

Ino: I don't like this chapter it's weird.

Kiba: _mumbles_

Gosh you guys are so mean to me I am trying to do my best.

Gaara: maybe you should get some more sleep

Sakura: Your one to talk.

Gaara: and whoever took my sand I know were you live.

Oh scary

Shikamaru: don't tempt him.

Sasuke: yea what are we talking about over here?

Naruto: your mom.

laugh

Sasuke: why are you talking about my mom that is pretty weird?

Hinata: Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun you make up funny jokes

I'm bored as you can tell.

Temari: do we bore you Sarah sorry

Until next time review


	12. don't open the door

**Author's notes:** Sorry I haven't updated Well now its winter break and I'm bored so here's a new chapter.

Reviews

**9-DArK-Moon-4 **your so nice always love to read your reviews

Gaara: give me my sand now I need it

**Alucius ** I'm glad you like it I am really random that's how I come up with thing like that

**Unmotivated Genius ** Thanks for telling me all the things I need to work on. I'll try better in this chapter tell me if I did.

**MobbGangstar **ok im writing another chapter so guess you love me forever that's kinda strange lol

**Chapter 12**

**Don't awser the door**

(recap)

_The sliding door opened and in walked Ino and Kankuro still holding hands._

"_Well isn't that interesting. I never would have thought Ino would like a guy like that" said Sasuke to Kiba._

_Behind them came in Gaara followed by Temari and Shikamaru. Then Neji and Tenten came in a minute later._

The whole party was at the hospital except Shino, Choji, and Rock Lee. Kiba and Sasuke were sitting on the floor near the door, Gaara and Temari were sitting on the window ledge, Tenten, Ino and Sakura were sitting on the bed with Hinata asking a bunch of questions, and Shikamaru, Neji, Kankuro, and Naruto were sitting in chairs talking.

Then the doctor came in and said everyone had to wait in the hall so she could put the cast on Hinata's foot. So, every one got up and walked to the hall.

"Tenten and I have to go meet Rock Lee for training soon" said Neji to Naruto

"Yea, and I promised Choji I would treat him to barbeque this afternoon" said Shikamaru. "He is so troublesome"

"I'm hungry I'm going home" said Kankuro.

"I'll go with you brother" said Temari

"I should go tell Shino that Hinata broke her ankle and can't train with us tomorrow" said Kiba.

"Oh I have to go home and play with my sister or she will cry" said Ino.

"Is any one going to stay" asked Naruto as all of his friends started walking away.

"I'll stay I have nothing better to do" said Sasuke.

XxxxxxxX

After the doctor left, Sasuke and Naruto helped Hinata walk home. Then they went to their old training ground to meet Sakura and Kakashi.

XxxxxxxX

"Hinata why didn't you come strait home after your mission none of this would have happened" shouted Hinata's father

"I-I am s-so sorry f-father" said Hinata in her quiet voice.

"Go to your room. I'm tired of looking at failure. Get out of my sight."

Hinata got up and walked as quickly as possible on her crutches. She opened the sliding door and ran into her cousin Neji. She was so startled she fell off the walkway and landed in the garden pond face first. Neji started laughing and pulled her out by her legs. Hinata's father came out to see what happened.

"hopeless" he said and then went back inside and closed the door.

"It's a good thing your cast didn't land in the water because then you would have to go get it redone" Said Neji as he helped Hinata up.

"yea"

"are you all right Hinata"

"I'll be better when I get out of these wet close"

"Do you want me to help you upstairs"

"Yes thank you" Hinata said.

Hinata sneezed

"are you getting a cold Hinata"

"_Hinata you know when you sneeze it means some ones talking about you" said Naruto._

XxxxxxxX

Shikamaru met Choji at the barbeque.

"Hinata broke her ankle" said Shikamaru.

"Oh man that's bad she wont be going on a mission for a while then"

"Missions are troublesome"

"isn't that you girl friend over there Shikamaru" asked Choji pointing to a blonde haired girl at the counter.

"humm, yea that's her"

"Hey Temari over here" shouted Choji.

Temari turned around and smiled at Choji and Shikamaru. The waiter handed her a take out box. Then she came over and sat beside Shikamaru at the booth.

"Kankuro was hungry and Naruto only has Ramen at the house so I came out to get us some food. I didn't expect to see you here" said Temari as she hugged Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru will you go back with me"

_Troublesome girl _

"Choji do you mind if I go with Temari"

"No not at all. I'm almost finished anyway and I was going to go see how Hinata's doing"

"Ok"

XxxxxxxX

Shikamaru and Temari walked down the busy city streets to Naruto's apartment.

knock knock knock

"come in I'm not going to the door remember I refuse" came Kankuro's muffled voice

"God Kankuro your such a baby come here and open the door or I won't give you your food" shouted Temari. Then she put the food down on the ground and leaned against the door.

"Temari what are you doing" asked Shikamaru

"shhh come here" she said

"fine im coming Temari I was only kidding" said Kankuro as he walked up to the door.

XxxxxxxX

Gaara was sitting at the table watching Kankuro walk up to the door. He smiled because he knew what Temari was doing. Kankuro opened the door fast and found himself on the floor.

"Temariiiiiii" Kankuro said under her and Shikamaru.

Gaara got the camera of the table and took a picture of them. Then he hid the camera so that Kankuro couldn't find it because he hated pictures.

"Sorry Kankuro I couldn't help my self" said Temari

"Temari just get up you guys are crushing me"

Temari got up and helped Shikamaru and her brother up. Then she went out side and got the food. She tossed one box to Kankuro and one to Gaara. Then they all sat at the table and talked.

XxxxxxxX

knock knock

"Temari you go get it"

"Fine I will"

Temari walked over to the door and opened it. No one was there. She looked around and saw a letter on the welcome mat. She picked it up and walked to the table with it.

"It's from dad" said Temari.

"Read it to us"

Dear children. We are winning the war and I think it will be over within the next month. But Orochimaru is very unpredictable so you never know. Are you having a good time in Konoha? I bet you have made tons of friends. Don't send a letter back. It might give away are position. Your Father and Kazekage.

"Good so the war is almost over. We can go home soon" said Kankuro.

"Oh I don't want to go home I want to stay here with Shikamaru. We don't have any friends in our village, but here we have lots" said Temari.

XxxxxxxX

Auther notes

I cant think of any thing else to write so here it is I hope you likes it ok.

Kankuro: who would like any thing you write

Oh shut up baka

Hinata: I'm still in my wet clothes I better change

Naruto: Hinata you're going to get sick

Ok every one shut up

Sakura: make us

Sasuke: you didn't even say any thing

Sakura: so

Guys I'm tired plz be quiet

Kakashi: whats going on her

Naruto: sensei you always are late for every thing

I know really you missed the whole chapter

Kakashi: Really My bad I got lost

Ino: where

Let me guess on the path of life

Kakashi: no in this book its really good have you read it ) holds up make out paradise

WHY WOULD I READ A PERVERTEDBOOK LIKE THAT!

Choji: I'm hungry

Ino: well go eat

Shino: may I say something

What is it

Shino: this is really boring

Well I told every one to shut up so I could go to sleep but they wont listen

Kakashi: I didn't hear you say that

Sakura: that's because you weren't here yet.

Well enough of that

Plz review


End file.
